Remembrance
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: He had lost her once so long ago... He wasn't going to lose her again. One-Shot AU.


**A/N : MOSHI MOSHI my subjects (You are, you just don't know it yet). SeraphOcelot (Me, cause my name is pretty) has finally decided to grace you peeps with her first ever fanfiction published. TAKE NOTE, that this is a** **fanfiction** **and I can make any character as OOC as I want, so don't go about the reviews being bushes (Yes I spelled that right). Anyway, I am high (No, I did not take my medication) right now for the release of No Game No Life Zero WHICH IS IN LESS THAN MONTH! So, as the scrublord herself, I needed something to pass the time with. Enjoy this 900 word AU (Do I really need to stress this?)**

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own No Game No Life. Otherwise, the story would probably be the most cringeworthy light novel ever.**_

 **Remembrance**

He remembered when he was born, how could he not, with the gift or curse of eidetic memory, one which came from a past life he could remember so vividly.

 _"_ _Hey-let's play game again...definitely this time, I'll show you that I'll win, you see..."_

He wondered what had happened after his death, after he had fallen before the Star Grail and met his 'friend' for the first and last time - and, not for the first time, he wondered if his 'friend' had resurrected 'her' as well. The answer came swiftly after the death of his foster mother and the subsequent marriage of his adoptive father to his now, new 'mother'.

 _"...Really...how empty...,"_

Sora smiled brightly when he heard the words she so blatantly uttered. Shuvi - no, Shiro - she was here! She was ALIVE! She was... she was with him once more. So, when his parents' visits started to lessen until they stopped altogether, he said nothing, he did nothing to stop them. For he needed no one else but her to keep him company.

 _"Meh, from now on, it's just you and me then"_

Shiro did not remember like he did. That was apparent from day one, when her face contained no emotion when she spoke to him. Her memory loss, he deducted, was probably due to her being an Ex-Machina in her past life, yet her behavior and subtle habits reminded him entirely of his wife. His beautiful, somewhat emotionless, yet loving wife.

 _"...Forgive me...Riku...I'll be, back...soon..."_

Her last words still haunted him to this day. He had heard, felt her hand slip away, yet he was too weak to stop her, too in pain from the erosion of elemental bones to tell her "no, don't go." But it was different now. This time, there was no way he would let her go, no way he would lose her , there were no world wars in this era, no Old Deus' battling to the death for the title of the One True God - and he understood that this would make his vow a hell lot easier to keep.

 _A chess game._

It was somewhat nostalgic that this world, this 'Earth', was so different, yet so similar to his old world. So, when someone challenged him, no, them to a chess game online, Sora could do nothing else but accept it, his mind going back to the times when he had played alone with his imaginary friend. And when they had won, he was surprised to see his friend once more as they were returned to Disboard.

 _The Ten Pledges._

He had laughed when he heard the ten pledges - the ten rules that governed the world today. This was a world he envisioned before, a world where wars could be settled without murder or bloodshed, without death or destruction. And when Tet challenged him once more with a knowing glint in his eyes, Sora simply accepted. Riku and Shuvi had created Tet after all, with their beliefs and dreams. Tet had simply passed the dream on to their reincarnations, though Sora doubted Shiro would ever know.

 _Imanity_

Imanity made him smile again. The underdogs. Humanity. When he had heard about the coronation, he knew there was only one thing he could do - become king. Become ruler and gather the chess pieces, his chess pieces once more. And when he did that, perhaps, finally Shiro would remember as they ascended the heavens together.

 _King & Queen_

When he realized the chess pieces had been rigged, he had panicked. He could not lose. THEY, could not lose. He needed her to be safe, and what better way than by becoming gods. With his nervousness, he had almost cost them the game. Once again, like old times, her warm hand enveloped his and he calmed immediately. They won, needless to say, and when he saw her face, he thought, maybe she had regained her memories.

 _Jibril_

When he saw Jibril for the first time in six thousand years, his anger spiked. This... this monster that had killed his beloved was somehow still alive. He had half the mind to place the penalty of the game as death, but the benefits of having a Flugel, especially a high ranking one, on his side was simply too much to pass on. He would dispose of her when she had nothing left to give - and he would do so, painfully.

 _Apart_

When he had realized she was gone, his body broke down as his mind brought forward her last words, replaying them over and over. "NO, oh god please not again." He could not, would not live without her again. When she returned, safe and sound, he held her tighter than he had before. She simply leaned into his embrace and smiled. No words were spoken that night, only desperate, soft touches to remind himself she was there - that she was SAFE.

 _Ring_

When he had seen the ring on the battlefield after securing one of the last chess pieces, he knew, he recognized it as the one he had given her so long ago. So when he had proposed to her immediately after, when she was sixteen and him, twenty three, there was no doubt that she would say 'yes'.

 _Victory_

When it was all over with and the chess pieces had been recovered, he laughed once more.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked as she leaned on his shoulder, admiring their last sunset as humans. He nodded and smiled.

"It was the happiest day of my life Shiro."

"Shuvi. Call me Shuvi."

"I will if you call me by my real name."She smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Riku, for everything."


End file.
